Le gémissement du loup
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Après un documentaire prenant sur Canal D, Hugo se prend pour un animal et cherche sa femelle.


L'école était enfin terminé, c'était finalement l'heure de rencontre journalier près du presse citron que Katherine, Vincent et Nikki s'étaient retrouvés, en attendant les trois autres.

- Pauvre Julie, parait que coach Laurent l'as forcé a commencé plus tôt aujourd'hui pour changer l'inventaire de place dans tout le magasin, elle n'as même pas pût passer ici avant, lança Katherine se préparant à commencé à travailler

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Nikki

- Apparemment il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air assez en forme alors ça fait partie de son entrainement pour lui redonner de l'énergie

- Ouais des idées pour la rendre encore plus fatigué, dit Vincent en s'appuyant le dos contre son siège.

Mais il se redressa vite de sa position en entendant un hurlement bestial derrière eux.

- C'était quoi ça, un loup? Fit Vincent

- Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'approche de nous, dit Katherine quelque peu inquiète derrière son comptoir

En effet une créature à fourrure grise s'élançait vers eux et sauta sur leur table, la créature leva la tête, dévoilant son visage familier.

- Hugo?

En effet, c'était Hugo portant un énorme manteau de fourrure grise qui se tenait à quatre pattes devant eux.

- Non, pas Hugo, je suis maintenant un chef de meute malicieux, fit l'adolescent dérangé en lançant un autre hurlement

- …je vois, dit Nikki en le faisant descendre de la table, et que fais tu dans le centre d'achat grand loup?

- Je cherche ma femelle

- Euh éloigne-toi de moi alors, dit-elle en le repoussant

- Oh mais je l'ai déjà trouvé! Et je l'ai vu passer par ici, enfin, je vais repartir à sa recherche maintenant, dit Hugo entre deux grognement et couru vers la fontaine du centre d'achat

- Il écoute définitivement trop Canal D dernièrement, la semaine passé c'était un orignal, maintenant un loup, se sera quoi la semaine prochaine? Se lamenta Vincent en le regardant partir.

À peine Hugo reparti à la « chasse » qu'ils entendirent une petite voix apeuré sous la table

- Il est parti?

- Qui a dit… Costarica? S'exclama-il alors que le bronzé venais de sortir de sous la table

Sous les éclats de rire de ses trois amis, Costarica essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le costume de soubrette qu'il portait accessoirisé d'une paire d'oreille de chat sur un diadème de tissus.

- Tu as décidé de te mettre au cosplay Costa? S'exclama Nikki ayant du mal à le regarder

- Je... Je peux expliquer! C'est que je travaille présentement à la nouvelle boutique de manga et anime, puis c'est mon costume de travail, c'est… c'est pas parce que j'ai envie de porter ça!

- Dommage, ça te fait quand même des belles jambes, ricana Katherine

- Mais c'est Hugo que tu fuis comme ça? Dit finalement Vincent

- Oui! Sa louve qu'il essaie de retrouver s'est moi! Il me suit en hurlant depuis ce matin! Puis…

Costarica se raidit en entendant un grognement derrière lui.

- Femelle! Tu ne m'échapperas pas! Cria le blond

- Hu...Hugo arête ça! Je suis pas une femelle, c'est moi Costarica, un homme!

- Arrête de nier femelle! Et laisse toi faire!

Malgré les efforts de Costarica pour lui échapper, Hugo sauta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

- bon ben nous on va vous laisser seul, bonne chance petite chatte, miaaaooouu, dit Vincent en amenant les deux filles loin d'eux.

- Hey! Non mais attendez! Ne me laissez pas seul avec lui! S'égorgea vainement le latino en robe alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin de lui.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers celui qui le tenait au sol et réalisa que son visage était plus proche du sien que prévu. Le blond commença à lui léché le visage.

- A...ah! Hugo qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je rempli ma femelle de mon odeur, pour que aucun autre loup ne t'approche

- C'est sur que personne va m'approcher si je suis plein de ta bave

- Tu vois~

- Mais d'habitude les loups marquent pas leur territoire avec leur urine?

- Oh c'est vrai, attend!

- Euh… EUH NON non, ça va… tu peux continuer avec ta langue…

Il se remit alors au travail sous un Costarica sans défense. Au milieu de son travail, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Wow! Tes lèvres sont vraiment douces, comment tu fais? Les miennes sont toujours gercées, s'étonna Hugo

- …j'utilise du baume à lèvre?

- C'est pour ça que ça goutait bon! J'en veux moi aussi!

Hugo embrassa Costarica sans un mot de plus. Le bronzé n'offrait aucune résistance, au point où il en était ça ne servait à rien se disait-il, mais rapidement la soumission se transforma en plaisir et se partage de baume à lèvre se transforma lentement en baiser langoureux. Ils ne pensèrent plus à rien, profitant de la sensation de la langue d'un homme dans sa bouche, mais ils se firent malheureusement vite interrompre.

- Hey qu'est-ce que vous faites! Cria l'agent de sécurité au deux gay dérangeant le passage.

- Euh rien! Lança Costarica en repoussant son partenaire

- On est juste un couple de loup, lança Hugo

- D'accord… mais levez-vous et que je ne vous vois plus vous... peut importe ce que je vous faisiez, ne bloquer plu le passage!

Ils se levèrent donc pendant que l'agent visiblement troublé retourna sonder le magasin.

- J'aime bien être un loup, dit Hugo en se lichant les lèvres

- C'était plutôt amusant… avoua timidement Costa

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de faire mon territoire

- On peut continuer dans un coin plus discret…

Et ainsi Costarica perdu encore son travail et eu du mal à expliquer les tâches blanchâtre sur le costumes qu'il rendit.


End file.
